Batman Beyond - The End of the Beginning
by SpikeSpeigel
Summary: After Bruce Wayne's death, Terry has a major decision to make... Will the Batman legacy continue?
1. Living in a New World

I've seen the world just seem to pass me by

I've seen the terrors that terrorize my town

I've seen the monsters that roam my streets

I've the horrors that's befallen my great town

Now I wonder what I've done wrong... wrong... wrong... wrong...

  
  


Beat picks up into heavy metal

  
  


(Chorus)

Cause we're living in a new world

living in a new world

living in a new world

living in a new world

(Repeat 2x)

  
  


Beat tones down again

  
  


I've seen the beasts that have destroyed my buildings

I've seen the criminals just ravage my great town

I've been able to stop them

But now that I'm gone... gone... gone... gone...

  
  


Beat picks up to heavy metal

  
  


Terror seems hide around every corner

People fight on the corners my streets

And corrupt organizations run this town

Oh, our town, our town

Has fallen to these criminals

These terrorists

These beast that plague our streets!

  
  


(Chorus)

  
  


Beat tones down again

  
  


So when does our hero

From the darkness of the

May it be a legend like batman

Or just some new guy

Our town is falling apart

And it seems... to plague... our days....


	2. The Death and Rebirth of Batman

It was raining, for a good long time that night. The angels played their sad songs, for a hero that was no more. It was probably the end of batman, in which Terry McGinnis couldn't get over it. He couldn't believe the end, Batman would no more. Everyone showed up, including Commissioner Gordon and Lucus Fox.

"Would anyone like to say anything before we lower Bruce Wayne's coffin?" the priest said.

"I would," Terry stated walking towards the priest. "I'm Terry McGinnis. My old man used to work for Mr. Wayne. He was a good man. I think he probably touched everyone's heart in Gotham. He gave my dad a job, inspired Commissioner Gordon to become what she is now. He even saved the old section of Gotham from destruction. We should be thanking him for what he did do, not grieving over him. He wouldn't want it that way. I worked for him for the past two years, and I should know what he would've wanted."

Terry walked back into the crowd, where Commissioner Gordon approached him.

"Terry," she said. "You might want to stay out of this, it's hard enough as is. He's gone and you can't bring him back, sorry."

"I just can't believe it," Terry replied. "What do I do now?"

"I recommend you don't fight crime again." Barbara replied. "Leave that to the police."

Barbara walked away, just as the coffin began to be lowered. Terry turned back, to the coffin watching it lower slowly. After the coffin was at rest beneath the ground, Terry started to walk away toward the road.

"Terry," *** said. "Where you going?"

"I'll take the long way home," Terry replied. "I'd like to think some."

"Suit yourself," **** stated.

Terry walked all the way home, even through the rain that was falling. Would this be the end of Batman, just because of Bruce's death? Maybe, but there was so much for Batman to do, with Blight still on the loose. The town was full of criminals and yet the police couldn't stop them. Only one person was able to keep the crime to a minimal, and that was Batman. Now with Bruce dead, it would be three times harder than it was before since Terry doesn't have his assistance. Only the truth would be known in the time to come.

  
  


Several day passed, and yet Terry didn't have a decision. Terry was invited to the reading of Bruce's will by Commissioner Gordon, after hearing about Terry walk home. Terry didn't see a point in going, but only Bruce's closest friends would be there.

Upon arrival, Terry saw that only the original batman team was invited, along with several members of the Justice League. Consisting of Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, the Green Lantern, Superman, and the Flash. Terry was surprised to see anyone of the Justice League to show up since they had hardly ever communicated, except for one time when Superman was possessed by alien creatures.

"What are you doing here?" Terry asked the Justice League members.

"About 30 years ago," Superman began. "Bruce donated a space station to us. We were invited because Bruce probably had something else to donate to us. Seeing as though he had the space station in cold storage, he's probably got something else for us as well."

"Well," Barbara said. "Seeing as though everyone has arrived we shall begin."

"Oh cool," Flash said smiling appearing in his seat.

"Alright," Barbara said. "Bruce wants his mansion to be given to Tim, since he's the youngest. Although there is one thing, anyone else can stay in it as long as they keep it in order. Justice League, you get the cave as a base of operations, but everything that is in there, except for the computers, belongs to Dick, Terry, and I, just as long as Terry continues being Batman. As for his millions, we equally split it up between Dick, Terry, Tim, Myself, and Charity."

"Cute," Tim stated laughing. "Seems like it's rewritten several times within the passed two years."

"Yeah," Dick replied. "Kind of odd though that Terry would get any of this. Oh well, I guess him fighting crime for the past two years is good enough."

"What do you say Terry?" Superman said. "Will you continue fighting?"

"I don't know," Terry replied looking up from his palms. "Before Bruce died, he'd give me all this assistance, and I don't know if I can go solo yet."

"You know we'll be there," Superman replied. "Bruce donated the cave, and the space station is nothing but a base to prevent extraterrestrial invasions like the one about 25 years ago. In addition, our space cruiser might be more useful on earth so that we can save time getting to the location without worrying about traveling through space."

"Would you be able to help me at any time?" Terry asked.

"Yes," Superman said tossing a communicator to Terry. "This communicator puts out a signal that only I can hear. I'll then reply to your call. This is mainly for when someone isn't at the cave."

"So," Terry said. "Looks like Batman still has from life in him."

"Be careful Terry," Barbara said. "You've never been on your own like this before, and you don't know what might happen."

"Yes," Tim stated. "Don't forgot about Blight still being loose. You never know what he'll do next."

"So it's agreed?" Superman said. "Terry will remain Batman, and the Justice League will assist him?"

"Correct," Dick said. "Sounds accurate to me."

Everyone stood up and said their good-byes. It was the arrangement of a new Batman. One that fight crime with the assistance of the Justice League, but can Terry handle the responsibility of being solo?


End file.
